


El Tango

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tango cannot simply be learned, it has to be experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> I blame this fic on Cougars Catnip and El Tango de Roxanne, I had nothing to do with it! Thanks to Cougars_Catnip and el_gilliath for the read through and beta!

Jensen didn’t keep a lot of secrets from his team, that’s the sort of thing that can get a man killed so he told them almost everything. It helped that he’d never had much of a filter to begin with so when the words spilled from him, sometimes he didn’t even notice.

  
It’s not a secret really, he’s not ashamed of his dancing, he learned at his grandmother’s knees standing on her feet as she twirled them to songs whose beat made his little body thrum with excitement every time he heard them. So he wasn’t ashamed of it, he just didn’t see any reason for the other guys to know. He wasn’t putting anyone in danger when he slipped into those dark clubs where you couldn’t even see your partner’s face, much less remember it. He wasn’t putting anyone in danger when the press of a stranger’s body blended with the beat of the music until there was nothing but the dance, boleo, arrastre, enrosque. It wasn’t just dancing, it was breathing, passion, lust all wrapped in human body and motion. Maybe that was why he hadn’t told any of the team about it; there was no way to truly describe the Tango. You had to feel it, want it, embrace the movement like a lover that you wished to keep your own.

  
So when he stepped through those doors, he left Jensen behind. In here he was Jake, free to breathe and just exist in the moment until his partner left his arms and was replaced by another. He didn’t think of missions or blood here, just like he tried to keep the siren’s song of the music out of his head when he was on a mission, although if he was honest there were moments when he looked at Cougar and thought of what it would feel like to meet him in one of those clubs. To feel Cougar pressed against him as he writhed with the music, but it was just a wish because Cougar was never going to know about Jensen’s dances and that was fine because there were certain lines that he wasn’t willing to cross, not when he hadn’t gotten a true feel of the team yet.  


*O*  


They had just finished a three month mission when Jensen finally got the chance to visit one of the clubs he frequented and he was sure that if any of the others had seen him they wouldn’t have believed it but here he wasn’t a soldier, he was just a guy out for a good time. He’d pulled on a simple white undershirt, shrugging a dark button up over it and slipping into his favorite pair of pants before heading into the night.  


At the door the bouncer greeted him with a nod and Jensen grinned, slipping past the other regulars who started to mill about the dance floor as soon as he entered. It wasn’t a secret that anyone who managed to catch his eye on the dance floor usually ended up in his bed, but Jensen didn’t make a habit of sticking to one dance partner, so the chances of going home with him was slim, though it didn’t stop them from trying.  


Leaning against the wall he watched as pairs stepped out onto the floor, the low thrum of the guitar blending with the violin as skirts swirled around the women as they spun, the beat of the drum so heavy in the air that Jensen felt like he could reach out and touch the music.  


His eyes tracked one of the younger pairs, the boy’s hands caught in his partner’s skirt, pulling the silky fabric up to reveal a flash of skin as she bent backwards, the pale column of her neck stark in the dim light of the club and Jensen licked his lips absentmindedly. This was why he loved Latin clubs, people came in with the expectation to have fun and they usually did, like this pair. Unless the boy seriously fucked up, Jensen was certain they’d be going home together if they weren’t already together.  


A familiar interlude had Jensen grinning, he loved El Tango de Roxanne and he knew that most of the patrons knew it too. He could see several of the men and women he’d danced with milling closer and his eyes flickered over them as he tried to make his choice. He was so concentrated on the others that the fingers encircling his wrist almost made him jump, instead he stilled, eyes heavy lidded as the owner of the body trailed the fingers from his wrist to the crook of his arm as they circled him.  


Familiar brown eyes glanced up to meet his and Jensen’s heart double timed when he realized that he was looking at Cougar but not the Cougar he was used to. First of all the hat was nowhere to be seen and Cougar was dressed in what Jensen had dubbed his ‘sex me up’ clothes. The sniper trailed his fingers back down to Jensen’s palm taking one step backwards, then another as he led Jensen out onto the dance floor and Jensen smirked because if Cougar wanted to play he could definitely step up to the plate.

They separated on the floor and Jensen could see the other dancers shifting to the outer edges of the floor, giving him space. Cougar quirked a brow at that but Jensen just inclined his head, stepping away. The interlude trailed off and Cougar started a quick caminita, hips swerving in time with the violin as he circled Jensen’s body. Jensen turned, mirroring his partner’s moves until they were close enough to touch. The husky voice of the singer broke their tableau as Cougar’s arm loped around Jensen neck and the hacker dropped his hands to the man’s hips.  


Stepping forward he forced the sniper to retreat as he kept the beat, Cougar adapted quickly his free hand dropping to Jensen’s bicep, letting his body flow with the softer interlude. Jensen grinned when one of Cougar’s legs curled around his waist, stepping forward he dipped the man backwards, one hand supporting Cougar’s body as the other trailed across the tan length of the sniper’s neck.  


Shifting upwards he let Cougar straighten, reversing their stance as they circled each other again, fingers brushing against skin like it was too much to be apart even for a second and Jensen had never had this sort of chemistry with his other partners, there was something predatory about the dance now, it wasn’t just steps, it was foreplay and Jensen wanted to see how far Cougar was willing to take it.  


Cougar stepped closer again; one hand finding Jensen’s, allowing the blond to spin him into a perfect calesita. He waited until the last turn before retreating, leaving Jensen to follow him as he spun across the floor. The hacker’s hand wrapped around his waist jerking him forward and Cougar smirked up at the heat in Jensen’s eyes as the music softened leaving only the violin and a lone singer. Their hands entwined and Jensen slid a leg between Cougar’s as the sniper pressed their cheeks together allowing Jensen to take his weight, spinning them around as the violin squealed.  


The sound of the violin was joined by the other singer and Jensen let Cougar slid down his body, the heat from the other man making his head spin as their walk sped up, adjusting to the increased tempo and the fervor that had been building since the moment Jensen had recognized Cougar. This time as they stepped back into the dance there was nothing reserved as hands slid across bare skin. Jensen clutched Cougar’s wrist as the man dropped to the floor his free hand wrapping around the blond’s thigh. It was almost enough to break Jensen’s concentration and he yanked Cougar back up, the move almost angry, but from the knowing smirk on Cougar’s face Jensen realized that the sniper knew exactly what he was doing.  


Grinning, Jensen decided to go for broke, one hand dropping to Cougar’s ass as the sniper pressed forward. Somewhere to the side he could hear someone gasp or maybe that was him because suddenly this was like nothing any of his teachers had shown him, it was gritty and hot, vertical sex and Jesus he didn’t need that image in his head with Cougar this close to him. This time he was the one to retreat, forcing Cougar to follow him while he tried to regain his composure, though from the look in the sniper’s eyes that was the last thing he wanted.  


Reaching out Cougar grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in, his arm falling to Jensen’s hip as the crescendo built, the tinkle of the piano barely audible beneath the singers’ voices. One move flowed into another, step, thrust, twirl repeat until Jensen was dizzy with it even as his body moved flawlessly. Something had to give and as the music heightened, Jensen realized that that something might just be him. He realized now that he’d been the opposite of Roxanne, always just too far away for Cougar to make his move until the sniper decided that instead of chasing he’d put the game to him. The crescendo shattered and Jensen exhaled into the silence that had settled around them. He could hear nothing but their harsh breathing as the entire club seemed to be holding its breath until Cougar twisted in his arms, his lips brushing against Jensen’s ear as he muttered a single word.  


“Mio.”  


Applause exploded around them, breaking the trance but Jensen could only glance at Cougar as the club’s patrons moved around them because he knew this was just the start, after all the dance never truly ended.


End file.
